


Just a Day

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [10]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Not exactly time specific–far enough along that their group dynamics have developed and they’re getting closer to facing the Shadow Court. But Mal and Daenarya are still not admitting they have actual feelings.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Tyril Starfury/Nia Ellarious, Tyril Starfury/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 5





	Just a Day

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

The group of six had begun to make camp for the evening. 

Imtura and Threep caught fish in the nearby stream–more accurately, Imtura worked while Threep offered motivational advice, sneaking bites of their delicious catch. Imtura’s constant threats to the Nesper fell short of any real danger as Threep defended his wisdoms as acts of participation; that didn't stop the orc from flicking water at the creature in discipline. Threep grumbled about the lack of respect in being treated as a common pet. He preened his fur wondering why he couldn't have been paired with the priestess. 

Tyril and Nia foraged for berries and herbs. They shared knowledge of ancient magic and treasured wisdom passed down. They delighted in their mutual appreciation for learning and developing deeper knowledge. Every so often, as they reached for the same plant or piece of fruit, their gaze would meet and a smile lit in their eyes. Neither of them was ready to admit why they had that reaction, but it was not one they minded all the same. Each time the light inside Nia seemed to burn a little brighter, filling her with new warmth.

Mal and Daenarya collected firewood, trading jabs, and the occasional teasing touch. If at some point, they found themselves pinned against a tree beneath the other’s touch, their lips meeting as the world around them stood still, it would be part of some game, to be sure. Both of them knew what they wanted; even if it was the same thing, neither was ready to admit it. Honesty would leave them open to the possibility of being disappointed, let down, and rejected, as so often happened in the past. For now, as their hearts raced in each other’s presence, they would settle for that unspoken thing. 

From the look of it, you might never know the threat of the Shadow Court loomed over the merry band of misfits... Except for the worry that filled Nia’s face when no one was watching, as she looked at her hands wondering if her magic was enough and if she would survive long enough to protect those she loved... Except for the vengeance and fire burning in Tyril’s eyes as he vowed to avenge Kaya and protect the realm once and for all... Except for the way Imtura’s muscles tightened as she gripped her ax standing protectively near those she now called friends... Except for how the fur on Threep’s back rose at the slightest sound in the unfamiliar territory... Except for the way Mal’s fingers caressed the hilt of his dagger, especially when Daenarya slept in his arms… Except for the hope Daenarya carried with her that she could save Kade and keep her friends safe, in spite of the fear in the pit of her lurching stomach telling her she was never going to be enough.

Daenarya watched her friends carry out the mundane tasks as they set up camp for the night, taking the time to appreciate every moment. The future was uncertain, but today was just a day. Today was a day to bask in the laughter and memories that filled their camp. Today, they would find something new to be grateful for. Today, they would  _ live _ –together, better for having met.


End file.
